


Avenue QAF

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Parody, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-06
Updated: 2005-05-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A humorous takeoff of Avenue Q. No puppets, just the QAF gang. Mikey, Ted, and Em hold up the bar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

(Michael, Ted, and Emmett)

M: We hold up the bar  
T: With beers in our hands  
E: Searching the night  
All: For the perfect man

All: Less than perfect's okay  
As long as he's gay  
E: Or bi  
We're waiting for pricks

M: Night after night  
T: Year after year  
E: The time passes slowly  
T: Speak for yourself  
All: When you are queer

All: When you're queer and alone  
And there's no one at home  
We're waiting for pricks

Bridge:  
Look at him  
Isn't he beautiful?  
The lips, the eyes  
The chin that's cleft

If only he  
Would take a chance on me  
I'd give him all I have  
Or all that's left

M: We walk from the bar  
T: Defeat in our eyes  
E: The club scene is old  
All: It could be the guys

Just one guy will do  
It just might be you  
We're waiting for pricks

Just one guy will do  
It just might be you  
We're waiting for pricks


	2. Avenue QAF

(Justin and Brian)

 

J: I feel so stupid, I feel so young  
Of all of the dumb things that I've done  
This has to be the lowest point for me  
But I'm horny so I'm turning off my brain

B: That was the worst blow job I've ever had  
Why do I do these things? It's kinda sad  
This should be a turning point for me  
But I'm horny so I'm turning off my brain

J: I'm tired of jerking off in my room  
Morning, evening, night, and now at noon  
I just want to feel like sex is something real  
So I'm out here and I'm giving it my all

B: There's not enough E to save this night  
Fuck, who is that under that light?  
He might make me feel like sex is something real  
So I'm going over and giving it my all

Bridge:   
B: Had a busy night?  
J: No, just looking around  
B: Pretty boys like you should be careful

B: Headed somewhere special?  
J: No, just wandering  
B: I can change that, if you'd only come with me

J: I feel so alive / B: I feel so young  
J&B: Of all of the scary things that I've done  
This could be a special moment for me  
So I'm holding out my hand   
Oh God it feels  
It feels  
J: So good / B: Okay


	3. Avenue QAF

(Brian)

Chicken on the menu  
Papa's got a brand new fag  
I smell the scent of cherries  
Papa's got a brand new fag  
I'm gonna eat him up and spit him out  
And then he'll know he's been had

Chicken on the menu  
Papa's got a brand new fag  
He's as sweet as a Georgia peach  
Papa's got a brand new fag  
I'm gonna open up his pit and suck it out  
And then he'll know he's been had

Chicken on the menu  
Papa's got a brand new fag  
I bet he tastes like vanilla ice cream  
Papa's got a brand new fag  
I'm gonna spread him wide and lick him out  
And then he'll know he's been had

Chicken on the menu  
Juicy, tender, plump, and sweet  
You know when chicken's on the menu  
Papa sure 'nough got to eat  
Cause Papa loves his chicken  
Papa loves fresh meat

(whispers) Come on, little chicken  
Give me a taste


	4. Avenue QAF

(Mel and Brian)

M: A little spunk is all you need  
B: Cum makes the world go round  
M: Not a lot, just a little spunk  
B: Cum makes the world go round  
M: Not a big deal, just a couple of drops  
B: Cum makes the world go round


	5. Avenue QAF

(Justin)

 

You think I’d have picked up a book  
Or taken a look   
At a website  
Or something

His tongue makes a ticklish beeline  
Down the curve of my spine  
And I'm trembling  
I'm falling

Bridge:  
Can’t you tell? This feels wonderful  
And my ass is full  
Of his spit

It’s hard to breathe and to sing  
When his tongue's in my ring  
So I'm humming  
The rest   
And the best  
Of this

Mmm mmm mmm mmm mmmmm mmmm  
Mmmmm mmmm mmmm mmm mmm mmmm  
Mmmm mmm mmm mmm   
Mmmm mmm mmmm  
Mmmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm


	6. Avenue QAF

(Justin and the choir of students)

I've found God  
And he's got a big dick  
I've found God  
And he's got a big dick  
Thank you, Jesus  
For that penis  
I've found God  
And he's got a big dick

Oh, he works it in the morning  
Every evening  
Works it at sunrise  
And sunset too

Oh, he makes me see heaven  
I hear the angels singing  
I feel the earth moving  
Hear the trumpets playing too

I've found God  
And he's got a big dick  
I've found God  
And he's got a big dick  
Thank you, Jesus  
For that penis  
I've found God  
And he's got a big dick

Oh, I was a lonely virgin  
'Til he found me  
And laid that cock on me  
He can lay you too

I've found God  
And he's got a big dick  
I've found God  
And he's got a big dick  
Thank you, Jesus  
For that penis  
I've found God  
And he's got a big dick  
I've found God  
And he's got a big dick  
I've found God  
And he's got a big dick  
I've found God  
And he's got a big dick  
I've found God  
And he's got a big dick


End file.
